Fight to the Finish
by NinjaGO456
Summary: In Ninjago, the legend starts when Kai loses his sister to the skeleton army, who work for Garmadon. But is it just him? Garmadon captures any potential ninja and/or their siblings, which includes a couple of other teens around his age. One of them forms ANOTHER ninja group in which they, too, are determined to stop Garmadon once and for all. But their plan has a twist.
1. Main Stuff

**This is just the main stuff for the story ( OCS, and summary ). The first chapter will be uploaded next! I'll try not to upload late. Read, review, and PM me on whether the plot and OCs are good or not! First Fic. I won't ask you to not hate, but try not to flame me too much. Advice is welcome! Encouraged! Loved! Thank you!**

_**Summary: In Ninjago, the legend starts when Kai loses his sister. But is it just Kai? Garmadon captures any potential ninja and/or their siblings, which includes some other teens around his age. One of them forms ANOTHER group of ninja in which they, too, are determined to stop Garmadon once and for all. But their plan has a twist. What will happen?**_

OCs

**Name:** Zethryn, No last name. (pronounced Zeth-rin)  
**Gender:** Male  
**Fighter Type:** Ninja  
**Element:** Metal  
**Color:** Silver  
**Looks:** Soot brown hair, clean-cut hairstyle with bangs cut right above his eyebrows. Wears clear contacts, has milky brown eyes. Olive skin. Freckles dance across his cheeks, but are nowhere else on his body. Tall and very muscular.  
**Personality:** Intelligent, indecisive, kind-hearted, slightly boastful, determined, focused, loyal, worry wart. He would never turn a blind eye to someone who needs help or is in trouble. Zethryn's whole personality can change if given directions or orders from his older sister, Tokyo. Whatever she says, goes. Zethryn usually knows his limits, and is the most respectful person you will ever meet.  
**Weapon:** Titanium Hammer of Emergence  
2nd Youngest member of the team, age 16

**Name:** Emilynn Garmadon, daughter of Lord Garmadon. (pronounced Emil-like you're about to say Emily- lin. Emil-lin. )  
**Gender:** Female  
**Fighter Type:** Ninja  
**Element:** Energy  
**Color:** Purple  
**Looks:** Beautiful, wavy, dark sepia hair that is usually in a low ponytail. Golden tanned skin, with no noticeable freckles. She has odd colored eyes, as they are goldenrod brown with streaks of indigo fading inwards, towards the pupil. The eye color transformation has been frozen, as she looked into the sun much too often, and instead of a solid color, Emilynn ended up with streaks burned into the iris. Emilynn's body physique is perfect. Not too skinny, like Tokyo, and not too overweight, like Jabba the Hutt. This makes her have a physical advantage on Tokyo, and a lot of her opponents.  
**Personality:** Emilynn is very kind, caring, and wise. She is much like a mother to the other members, and is respected. Though she is the eldest, she is not the leader, because she would rather have lots of time to think of an intricate, strategical plan than have to think of a plan with no flaws in a flash. But! Emilynn is very enthusiastic , and will always be willing to help in ANY way she can. No matter how exhausted, drained, or pooped she is, Emilynn forces herself to be on the positive side in horribly hideous situations, because she knows that incentive and motivational stimulation is KEY! Her unwavering loyalty makes her an epic teammate.  
**Weapon:** Titanium Discus of Energy  
Eldest Member of the group, age 19

**Note:** Emilynn does NOT look like her younger brother Lloyd because she got her looks from her father ( Lord G ). She tanned herself. No evil is inherited, Lloyd is evidence.

**Name:** Goruko Shuriken, usually just called Shuriken. (pronounced Gore-oo-koh Shure-ee-kin.)  
**Gender:** Male  
**Fighter Type:** Ninja  
**Element:** Water  
**Color:** Navy  
**Looks:** Shuriken is a lot shorter than all the other ninja, but takes that as an advantage rather than a disadvantage. He has short, chestnut-brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. No freckles. Shuriken has a funny birthmark behind his left shoulder-blade, on his back. It looks like a tower, or a cool cave. Over time, it has changed colors, but as of now, it is cobalt. Shuriken is on the skinnier side, like Tokyo, but still has some amount of muscle. What Shuriken lacks in height, strength, and muscle, he makes up with agility and speed.  
**Personality:** Persistent, random, bursting at the seams with ideas, laid back, friendly, positive, humorous, energetic, speedy, creative, and alert. Shuriken's sense of humor is much like Jay's: he has funny ways to break the silence, and enough corny jokes to stock the ninja with a life time's supply of corn and cheese. Though corny and immature, he still knows how to properly do his ninja duties. And fairly well, at that! Shuriken listens to his elders and isn't rude most of the time.  
**Weapon:** Titanium Spear of Waves  
Youngest Ninja in their quartet of ninja, 14

**Name:** Tokyo, No last name (I'd crap gold bricks if you didn't already know how to pronounce 'Tokyo'.)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Fighter Type:** Ninja  
**Element:** Sound  
**Color:** Maroon  
**Looks:** Short, straight, jet black hair. Layers of her hair make the ends uneven, but none of the tips go past her jawline. Tokyo's eyes used to be dark chocolate brown, but since the arrival of her powers, they have turned a dark, blood-red. Very skinny, but not anorexic skinny. Thin, but muscular. Small light array of freckles( barely noticeable ) across face. Slightly taller than Zethryn, her brother, but not as tall as Emilynn.  
**Personality:** Instead of a constant internal battle between good and evil, clever and stupid, or nervous and stingy; Tokyo may be the most serious, mature person you know. That, or she could be a playful jokester. Between serious and full of fun, Tokyo has these qualities: Intelligent, adventurous, ruthless, detail-oriented, insightful, disorganized, loud, devoted, resourceful, excitable and nervous. Tokyo will show no mercy to anyone who causes trouble or defies her. Whether it's a child or a grown man, she will stop at nothing to defeat you if you have criminal or black-hearted intentions. She has a temper, one you shouldn't' mess with. Ever. Yet, Tokyo has a soft spot for babies, and is empathetic; in spite of the fact that most of the people she knows, she hates. The next worst thing other than the death of her comrades or the fall of Ninjago, it's being underestimated. Tokyo is the assertive leader of her newly formed band of ninja.  
**Weapon:** Titanium Axe Bass of the Mechanical Wave (Sound wave vocabulary: a disturbance in matter that carries sound energy from one place to another.((NOT THE SAME AS EMILYNN'S ENERGY! Sound energy.)) )  
2nd Eldest Ninja, age 18

**Note:** Tokyo's eyes are blood-red not because she's evil, but because she's completely willing to sacrifice anything and everything to save the people she loves. Tokyo would be willing to DIE for them, thus the bloody eyes.

_**Author's Note: There are only four Golden weapons! There were no more created than those. But there are the Titanium weapons! And that's what these epic ninjas have. The new prophecy will be explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading everything if you did! SHAME *rubs one index finger off of the other* ON YOU IF YOU DIDN'T READ EVERYTHING. But at least you clicked on this story~! Ciao for now! I will upload ASAP. My plot belongs to me. My OCs belong to me, even if they were all based off of real people. Ninjago and just about everything else belongs to LEGO!  
**_

_**WARNING: MY CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE VERY LONG. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN**_ **_YOU._**But if you do, I will gladly tell you otherwise ^_^ Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter the First

**I am SO SORRY for updating late. SO SORRY. I had my CRT testing, Taekwondo, piano lessons, need I say more? I've got a pretty packed schedule. Before you read this, it would be nice if you listened to **_**Kickstart My Heart **_**by**_** Mötley Crüe**_** and **_**Sleep Now in the Fire **_**by**_** Rage Against the Machine**_**. You don't NEED to do it, but it makes a part of this pretty magical if you do so beforehand. Another author's note will be at the end. Ninjago belongs to Lego, everything belongs to Lego except for the plot and my OCS. Don't sue me.**

_For Emily, Lukie, and Zen. You guys make my life special in every way. Thank you guys. I love you.  
_

Shuriken's Point of View

"That blacksmith boy thinks _he_ has it bad. Spiky-haired _nuisance_. Joining sides with that… _Sensei_," Tokyo whined and grimaced. She and I were both a boiling pot of fury when our brother, Zethryn, and our sister, Emilynn, got kidnapped by the Skeleton Armada(not all of us are brothers and sisters, but who are we to not say so? We live together, for Gods' sakes!). Of course, they were bringing any potential ninja or warriors to Garmadon. Tokyo is complaining NOW because Zethryn's rival blacksmith, who lives across the county, joined a certain Sensei Wu to stop Garmadon and to "fulfill the prophecy". I really have no opinion on that dumb legend, but I'm willing to believe whatever Tokyo thinks. You see, Tokyo thinks that instead of "fulfilling the prophecy", and risking the possible fall of Ninjago, we should assassinate both Garmadon and the Green Ninja, thus stopping the Final Battle and anything bad that has risen before it. Plus, we could prevent the evil in less than a year, rather tan taking multiple years blindly following the prophecy, which could end up failing. "Look, Tokyo, maybe we could head to the library and formulate a plan. That's what Emilynn always says," I advised Tokyo. I'm cutting down on the jokes today, mainly because I'm so focused on how to rescue Emilynn and Zethryn in time. "But-But! We need to go _**NOW**_!" she exploded. Her voice was booming, dark, and scary. The bloody eyes don't help. She sat down on the grassy hill and sighed. "Sorry Goruko, It's just… complicated. If we plan, we could have a good strategy, but they could already be dead by the time we get there. If we don't plan, we could get there faster, but would have no idea what to do. We're just… kids," Tokyo spat. I stared at her, with my mouth mimicking the shape of a small circle. As she stared bcd, her little frown grew. We glared at each other for what seemed like hours, and the space in between us grew tense. Finally, I broke the silence. "No. We're not. We're not just kids- and you'll realize that soon enough." I grabbed Tokyo's hand, and together, we sprinted to the library.

Nya's Point of View

A tear drop rolls down my cheek as I openly weep in my unknown, pitch black. and uncomfortable environment. I'm sure that Kai will find me and rescue me sooner or later, but that won't stop me from trying to escape and rescue myself. Only problem is, I've tried that the billion times, and I'm quickly losing faith in Kai and my ability to escape. Without warning , the door opens, and I see a light! It's blurry, as a result of a lack of exposure, but I see a four-armed skeleton.. He roughly shoves three bodies down some stairs down to where I am. I would have darted to the exit and fled, but I have hand cuffs, a body cuff wrapped around my stomach, and some ankle cuffs. They're all made out of wood, and wood makes it harder to tolerate. I grunt when the skeleton restrains the one girl and two boys in the same shackles I am in. The girl demands, " I have my rights! I am a certified scientist, let me go! At least let _them_ go!" When the skeleton refuses, one of the boys kicks the skeleton with all the will-power he has. The skeleton howls in pain, and sticks a steel needle into the girl's shoulder. He cackles, "Next time you do a little 'protest', it'll be a knife! You! You're coming with me." The boy is dragged by the skeleton, and they head out the door. We hear a shriek. A slicing sound. And a heavy, wet, _plop_. Liquid seeps under the door, and soaks my dry feet. Out of curiosity, I dip my finger in it to see what it was. I licked it, and realized that it was blood. Horror started to consume me, and I could only assume the worst. That boy died.

"Who are you? What are your names? Please, I want to get out use as much as you do. We have got to work together," I plead, voice hoarse from silently whimpering for the past 10 minutes. The girl calmly informs me about what's happening. "My name is Emilynn. The boy on your right is named Zethryn. Garmadon has kidnapped us because we are the siblings of and/or are possible warriors that have the potential to stop him from creating Ninjago into his own image." I think of Kai, and wonder which of us could be the warrior. Emilynn continues. "We have these weird powers that even science itself cannot explain. I have put my studies into trying to solve these oddities. For reasons unexplained, Zethryn can mutate and summon objects to him at will, but only if the object is some type of metal. I, myself, can control various amounts of energy, and can do energy transfers. Our other comrades have powers as well, but that is irrelevant." I scrunch up my nose, even though no one's there to see it. Powers? What kind of sorcery is this?! While Emilynn and I try to formulate a plan, that guy Zethryn sits in silence. Suddenly, Emilynn yelps in pain. "What is it?" I ask. "You know the needle that skeleton guy lodged in my shoulder? It just came out somehow," Emilynn retorted. "It hurt!" Then, Zethryn spoke up. "I pulled it out of your shoulder with my powers. I'm not a magician, but I think I can pick these locks," he whispered slowly. I almost squeal with glee! I can see Kai again, go back to the blacksmith, and continue living the happy life we were living! It's okay that it was a little more on the boring side! It's better than here… Zethryn picks the locks off of all our wooden cuffs, and soon, we're all free and standing. I was about to rush to the door, but realized something: If we burst out tab door, we could be face-to-face with a horde of skeletons! Not only that, but with no weapons, shields or any form of protection. Emilynn, Zethryn and I come together and idealize our jailbreak, scheduled for sun down. Nighttime! We'll check by opening the door a crack. They didn't bother to lock it because we were in such elaborate ligneous shackles. Hope this works…

Kai's Point of View

After I met the other ninja, did all the boring introductions, and trained awhile, I demanded that we immediately rescue my sister. I remember that i only agreed to do this Tornade-zu spinny ninja stuff so I could save Nya. I get completely pissed every single time the mere thought of Nya getting kidnapped crosses my mind. Stupid skeletons! Stupid Garmadon! And at the moment, stupid EVERYONE because Sensei, Cole, and Zane are insisting that I spend the rest of the day training, and that we'll save her tonight. I mean, Jay also want to save her now, and that's great. But he keeps on pestering me with questions like, "Is she hot?" and "Does she like blue?" I couldn't care less! I just want her to be safe! I'm getting hungry after hours of training and worrying, so I dash to the kitchen to satisfy my hunger.

Cole's Point of View

That new guy Kai (Ha! That rhymed!) is awesome! We're becoming good friends, but he's being extra pissy today because he wants to rescue his sister, Nya. We're getting her at night, so there's less of a chance we get caught! Duh!

Sensei's Point of View

I call the ninja to our wooden dining room table. As they all sit down, I noticed their varied expressions. Anger. Excitement. Content. Tranquility. Fire. Lightning. Earth. Ice. Their elements fit them well, and it helps to confirm that they're the chosen ninja. "Ninja, it is time I told you of… The Prophecy."

Jay's Point of View

Blah, blah, blah. No offense to Sensei, but I've heard this prophecy a billion times. Payed attention to this! Listened to that! My brain drowns out the sound of Sensei's voice until the words are all fudged together. I doze and daydream to my heart's content when I hear someone say, "… I haven't told you yet." On instinct, I immediately squawk, "What?!" "That's right Jay," Sensei calmly says in his usual old man voice. "There's a new part of the legend that I recently discovered. " "Did you find out who the Green Ninja is?!" "NO. Though I do not know what your precise place is in the prophecy, I know that there are four more ninja to come! They are the Protectors of the Land, they are meant to help the Green Ninja on his journey, and to defend the land of Ninjago by any means possible, even after the Final Battle ends!" Sensei Wu proclaims. "So what do WE do about that?" Cole asks. " I believe that our next priority other than save Nya and get the Golden Weapons would be to search for say 'Protectors of the Land', Cole," Zane states, monotone as ever. For all I know, Zane could be a _robot! _That would make him a … **Nindroid**! I've gotta add that to the Urban Dictionary or Wikipedia or something. Cole slowly inquires, "So… I guess we've gotta hit the road, then? It's starting to get late, so we probably SHOULD go. We wanna be there by the time that Sun is under the horizon." "Hurry, Ninja. I think you have all trained enough to battle the difficult enemies you will inevitably face. I believe you all know the procedure. Dismissed," Sensei says. "Yes, Sensei," we all say in unison. We gear up and head for the Skeleton camp.

Nobody's Point of View

~Minutes before Sunset~

"We've got a full-fledged-frickin'-formulation of strategical BIZNESS going down," Tokyo confidently stated, facing Shuriken. Tokyo and Shuriken were a couple hundred meters from the Skeleton's camp, on a high ledge. They went from worried and somber to jubilant and excited after they made the 'perfect' secret heist to break out their friends. Only it wouldn't be so secret after a while. "Skeletons can't poop, right?" Shuriken asked with a straight face. Tokyo was confused, so she answered with an unsure, "Uh…no? What the fudge, bro! Heh, that rhymed." "Cool. Then that'll make us the first people EVER to make a pile of bones make _**DOO-DOO BUTTER**_ at the sight of us!" Tokyo doubled over laughing, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's a good one, but we need to get a move on!" Tokyo pulled out a thick, old-looking book that looked like it was a couple hundred pounds, it was gigantic! She vigorously thumbed through the pages, her eyes scanning the pages as she flipped. "Alright. I memorized how to do this while speed-reading. We've gotta do it by the book, and the book sat to leave NOW." "'Kay. I got my gear, let's go," Shuriken replied. Tokyo grabbed her precious bass. It was worn and even though it wasn't the best, Tokyo still loved it. The flames engraved on the side were magical to her,and they came to life when she utilized her powers with it. wonderful. Tokyo and Shuriken sped to the edge of the Skeleton camp, staying unknown and invisible to their enemies. Tokyo turned to Shuriken. "Remember: Look to the book and nowhere else. As of now, that's your motto. Okay? Meet ya in the center." Shuriken sprinted to the edge of the nearby lake, while Tokyo buried herself in the brush. "Look to the book and nowhere else, look to the book and nowhere else," Shuriken repeated to himself. Shuriken looked around, repeated the motto once more, and shrieked as loud as he could. He swiftly put on a navy hood meant for ninjas. Samukai's head swiveled to the noised, and the rest of the skeletons did, too. Samukai narrowed his eye sockets, and yelled, "NINJA! Krazi, Frakjaw, gather up the capture team! I want him in cuffs NOW!" The entire camp went into a complete frenzy. As the pandemonium continued, Shuriken started to chant, "Vairea Atrahasis. Vairea Atrahasis DETINOS!" As he shouted, he started to flood the camp. Nobody noticed until Samukai came out of the weapons' closet screaming, "You fools! You're all neck-deep in WATER! WE won't drown, but the captives WILL! Get them OUT!" While the wet and wild chaos carried on, Tokyo cleared her throat. She put on a maroon ninja hood, and screeched deafeningly loud. As the skeletons turned their heads, four more ninja appeared in red, white, black, and blue! "What?! Who the HAIL are they?! Our Plan A! It's ruined!" Tokyo squawked "Commence Plan B!" Tokyo roared, then started playing Kickstart My Heart by Mötley Crüe. The sound knocked the new ninja and some skeletons back as far as 30 yards away. "Shuriken! Get the bros!" Tokyo ordered. " I'll hold these fools off 'till you come back. Then, we have a little fun, and BAIL!"

_When I get high I get high on speed_

_Top fuel funny car's a drug for me_

_My heart… MY HEART! Kickstart my heart!_

_Always go the bones comin' after me_

_Custom built bass doing 103_

_My heart… MY HEART! Kickstart my heart!_

_Ooh, are you ready ninjas? _

_Ooh, are you ready now?_

_Whoa! Yeah! Kickstart my heart, give it a start!_

_Whoa! Yeah! Baby!_

_Whoa! Yeah! Kickstart my heart, hope it_

_NEVER stops!_

_Whoa! Yeah! Baby!_

_When we started this band _

_All we needed, needed was a laugh_

_Minutes went by…_

_I'd say we've kicked some ass!_

_When I'm enraged,_

_Or hitting' the stage,_

_Adrenaline rushing_

_Through my veins…_

_And I'd say we're still kickin' ass!_

Cole's Point of View

While I lead the team to the Skeleton Camp, we hear one of me and Kai's favorite songs playing! I didn't think the Skeletons had jukeboxes… Until I saw the source. There's this guy rocking on a bass and singing the song, except there's not a microphone, pair of speakers, or a drum set in sight! Weird, translucent waves float around his body, and one of the waves hurls itself towards us, and we fly back into thorny bushes. I poke my head out and say, "What was that?! Guys? Zane? Any ideas?" "I… do not understand. It's flooded, and a man is somehow using the mechanical wave to is advantage!" "It's flooding?! Jay squeals. "I didn't bring my floaties!" "You're joking, right?" Kai dryly remarks. "What? Psh, yeah! Yeah, I… I don't need floaties. At all. Whatsoever!" "Very reassuring…" Kai replies. "Floaties or no floaties, we've gotta get Nya! If possible, other kids who have been kidnapped, too! Let's put the pedal to the metal, boys!" I say. We tiptoe over to the water, and dunk our heads under. Though blurry, I see a boy inside of a giant bubble, pulling three people into it. _Is he kidnapping the kidnapped? _I think to myself. Kai screams underwater, and bubbles explode from his mouth. We all surface. "That chump is pulling my sister into his weird.. bubble thing-y!" Kai exclaims. "We've gotta go after him!" Jay says. "But wait! Who will stop that rocker from stopping US? The man in the bubble and the man singing are likely to be allies," Zane inquires. "I don't know," I dejectedly say. "I think the only way is to wing it." "Alright. I will commence the act of 'winging it'!" Zane says with a smile. Jay starts laughing, but then dives into the water. Zane and Kai follow Jay into the tide, which leaves me to defeat that sound-controlling freak-a-zoid. He changes his song to _Sleep Now in the Fire_ by _Rage Against the Machine_, which makes me want to give him a high-five. Why must he have good taste in music? I jog up to him, and brace myself for the ripple that's going to flick me off into the Sunset. I look up, and see that the waves have left. He stopped singing. _Maybe, instead of fighting him,_ I think, _we could try to be allies! If you can't beat'em, right?! _I walk up to him, and ask what he's doing here. "None of your business, poopstain," he says with an angry, moderately dark voice. I look at his eyes, and see that he has blood-red eyes! "Who are you? I've never seen a man with red eyes before! Cool!" I blurt out. He pulls of his hood, and I realized that HE's a SHE! Her short black hair points out when the felt hood comes off. The static from the hood makes it spiky like Kai's. "I'm not a guy, numb nuts." She glares at me. "Sorry!" I say. "I always assumed…that ninjas would be just…" She interrupts. "Guys? No. You're stupid for assuming." Even though this crimson-eyed grouch is insulting me, I assume she won't hurt me, because she had the opportunity to blow me away when I braced myself. "Well, my name's Cole." I extend my hand. "I-" I instantly feel a shape pain in my face, and black out.

Tokyo's Point of View

There he goes assuming again. I can't believe he actually thought that, since I didn't attack him earlier, I would give up that GOLDEN opportunity to sock him in the face right then and there. A battlefield isn't the place to make friends. I slung his K.O.'d body over my shoulder, and walked towards the water. I dunked my head in, only to see Shuriken getting beat up by some blue ninja; and the other ninjas taking Zethryn, Emilynn, and some other girl! I started to freak out. They're kidnapping the kidnapped! I was about to dive into the water and save them, but since Shuriken was a bit preoccupied at the moment, the lake started to suck all of the water back. When all the water was gone, it left a stretch of bones for miles. I didn't worry about the skeletons or Garmadon, as they were both harmless at the moment. I dashed behind a rock, slumped Cole's body down, and sprinted towards the ninja, putting my maroon hood back on. As my legs started to move, it hit me. The only weapon I had gone in with was a regular bass! NO knives, hidden blades, or anything! Sure, my sound powers were strong, but I was just getting used to them, and I haven't learned how to make them strong _all the time. _If they got too close, or took my bass, I'd be a goner! For my comrades' sake, I charged in anyways. I let out an ear-splitting battle cry. With the back of my bass, I whacked the blue ninja on his right temple. He fell to the ground, motionless. "Thanks," Shuriken quickly said. I nodded in response. "Jay!" the red ninja screamed. So I got ninjas Cole and Jay. _Two more to go!_ The red ninja turned to me and scrunched his eyebrows down. He pointed his sword at my face, so on instinct, I backed up…. Right into his foot. I fell back, landing on the ground with a thud. _Two might be all that I can get. _Before I could get back up, he straddled me, pressed the blade of the sword to my neck, and started to take my hood off. "WHAT-" A purple, watermelon-sized blob of pure energy swiftly smacked him off of me. I get up, and see Emilynn. "Thank Ninjago!" I mutter, and engulf her in a bone-crushing hug. "Haven't seen you in ages, sarcasm intended. Just how much did you practice this time? Usually it doesn't get much bigger than an apple." I casually said. "A lot! We planned an escape, but as soon as it flooded, we stuck to hiding behind stuff until someone opened the door. Poor plan, but it worked. We almost jumped Shuriken,"she laughed. Emilynn leans in and whispers to me. "We'll hold the unconscious ninja as hostages, and demand that they take us to their Sensei. You know, since they ruined your 'Plan A'," Emilynn says with a grin. " We could make allies to fight against Garmadon and the Serpentine. Either that, or get directions to those Titanium Weapons that the Protectors of the Land have. I'll tell you about that legend later." I think differently. "Okay. One: If we DO take hostages, we'll take the girl as one too, just to throw that in. Two: We don't know these people. Yeah, taking two of them out was easy, but they could lead us to a tunnel, say 'ladies first', then close the opening and swallow the key! That guy Cole trusted me and tried to be friends. I clobbered him as soon as he attempted to shake my hand! They'll probably make an effort to kill us. Lesson #1: _Never trust anyone. __**EVER.**_ " I say, giving a disapproving frown. "No! Not everyone is as evil as you think. Don't jump to conclusions that they will try to _assassinate _us. We'll get to know them first, _then _judge them as we please. Maybe some of them will laugh it off, and forgive. Okay?" Emilynn gives me _The Look_. I hesitantly agree to her terms, because I can't really say no to the gigantic puppy dog eyes at the moment.

I grab Cole and Jay, and hand them to Shuriken and Zethryn. "Take out the knives I should've noticed in my butt-pocket," I bark. The butt-pocket thing really sucked the seriousness out of that one. They warily hold the curvy-edged throwing knives to their necks as I do the same to Nya. "Take us to your base, or these guys and girls will be toast." The red ninja loses his marbles."What-This is unbelievable! I can't express an more how dreadful and stupid and retarded you all are. I-" "Tick tock. It's going to be Dawn sometime soon, and I am STARVING. " I retort. _You're not you when you're hungry_, as they always say. "Don't kill them! PLease! They are our brothers. We'll show you the way," the white ninja pleads. "As you wish," I say, and I let Nya go. I carried Cole's body and Zethryn carried Jay's, just in case they try anything funny. We all walked in silence as the red and white ninja led us to their leader and base.

I hear the red ninja.

_"Who ARE these people…?"_

**CHAPTER END**

**Note: HAHAHAHA! Cole and Kai like Tokyo's music because it's ROCK. Zethryn likes it too because she also plays HEAVY METAL. I epic-ly inserted a pun into the story~! _Please please PLEASE_ PM me if you want a _certain something_ to happen in the story. No explicit stuff, just stuff that should happen in the story._ Review, please!_ I love you _all_! Show me that _you love me too_! Sorry again for making this late. -.- Tell me if it was good, great, MAGNIFICENT, blah, nothing special, terrible, or belongs in the dumpster. THANK YOO COME AGAIN**


	3. Chapter 2

_Fight to the Finish_ Chapter Two: Yin and Yang is the Truth

Dedicated to Emily, whom I've tortured for the past few months by not updating. SO sorry about that, Em! ('^_^)

**Holy poop guys! I kind of went on hiatus there. Juggling Life. Summer camps. The other fanfictioners make this seem like a breeze! ("^_^) But whatever. I'll MAKE time so I can upload fics if I have to! Bow-chicka-wow-wow! More P.O.V.'s from the ninja! XD Pre-fic song you should listen to: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. **

**It'll get to the action sooner rather than later, I already have the plot planned out and stuff. I realize that I kinda squiggled up the plot and what happened in the show, but it'll be awesome anyway! ^^ Just some background and mischief, ladies and gentleman! **

**There WILL BE OC x Character and Character x Character featured. Just no yaoi stuff!*shudder* **

**Request anything you would like to see!**

_**MIND MY HUMOR!**_

**I'd like to inform you that the opposing team will be trash talking some of your favorite characters, but that's what enemies do. :) You'll see how that ends up if you keep up with mah chapters.**

**Btw: Emilynn is 19 years old **

** Tokyo is 18 years old **

** Zethryn is 16 years old**

** Shuriken is 14 years old **

** Anyhoo, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Emilynn's Point of View

Tokyo grumbles net to me as we walk. "So much for 'ladies first and swallow the key'. I've got one on my back. Idiot…. Not you. Me." I know she hates being wrong. My stomach back flips while my intestines twist and turn. And it wasn't from what Tokyo just said. Was that too graphic? Anyways, I'm famished. The skeletons gave us little to no food, and I barely started eating breakfast when the raided the cities. I'm compelled to start eating ant-infested tree bark, and Zethryn gives me the same look. Shuriken flings us two grape fruits from Tokyo's knapsack. We keep meandering throughout the forest like children lost in a crowded grocery store. I just daydream about being back in my lab. Chemicals, bunsen burners, and extravagant experiments… I'm lost in thought for a bit until I come back to reality. I'M SO BORED I COULD SMASH MY HEAD THROUGH A WALL! "Shuriken! Gimme the knapsack, I need something," I desperately say. There's GOTTA be a yo-yo or something like that in there! I need a laughing sensation, that's attractive! He tries to pitch the bag to me, but it glides across our faces, crashes into a tree, and all our things clutter to the ground. Awkward silence commenced, and we all seemed to forget that the other ninja were there at all. I checked anyways, but they were just staring at us in (what looked like) pure agony. I look back, and see that Tokyo and Zethryn's faces cracked.

Zethryn grinned like a Cheshire cat. "That was about as dumb as when you drank Miracle Bubbles and tried to blow bubbles out your mouth!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand just as stupid as when you tried to make several pies form 3.14 by _throwing _them!" Tokyo added.

"GUYS, STAHP IT! We can't let _them_ know that I'm an idiot!"

"Yeah we can."

"No, we can't!"

"RETARD STRENGTH!"

"I guess we can…"

* * *

Zane's Point of View~!

This… is an erroneous situation. The same people who threatened to kill my brothers and put up a tremendous fight (in which they skillfully succeeded) are also messing around, joking, and having fun whilst we sit here in PURE AGONY. It's very contradicting, just like…. myself and the others. Jay is an accomplished ninja, but is quite the comedian. Cole is very manly and active, but has an obsession with cake. Kai is pissed all of the time, but is kind to Nya at all times. Even when he's pissed. As for myself…. I recognize my faults. I can't take it when my suit turns pink, but I wear a pink APRON…*cringe* I realize that our teams, although enemies (for now?) are similar. In good ways. So, in this, I respect them. :) Although, if all of my thoughts were out loud, Kai would not be very happy. The threat of his sister's life is enough to make him hold a grudge for life! They probably only made those choices in order to survive…Once we get to the Destiny's Bounty, I'm sure that we can come to an understanding. The other group's members seem very considerate…. Excluding their leader, whom I think is not a good influence to her younger comrades. Be that as it may, I sense that we are nearing the Bounty.

Zethryn's Point of View :3

We FINALLY get there after a million years. I didn't complain, even though I wanted to, because Tokyo said NOT to. I take a gander at their home, and realize it's not a house-type-thing. My jaw drops, and the blue ninja on my shoulder almost goes down with it. They live on a HUMONGO FLYING SHIP! "Here we are," the white ninja says with an amazing poker face. "The Destiny's Bounty." I dash in, oblivious to the fact that it's the enemy's ship. I couldn't hold back from this metallic wonderland! I hop the side of the ship, unconscious ninja in hand, and burst through the first door I see. I freeze in my tracks like a deer in headlights. "Good, Cole. I see that you're ba-" He squints at me, and also freezes. "Who's Cole?" I say, only becoming aware moments after that THAT was probably the black clothed ninja's name…Darn! I could've pretended that I was him! "You are not my student! Where are they?!" he asks angrily. I briskly glanced at my uniform. I didn't think silver was _that _much different from black until I REALLY looks at myself. Crap. We're all idiots… So I call the person I always call for. "TOKYO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The entire group stops exploring and barge into the room. All of a sudden, it got really hot and sweaty. I took off my ninja hood. The old man gaped at me and Tokyo. He looks like he's about to poop his pants or have a heart attack, and Tokyo does too. WTF? What The French Toast?!

Tokyo's Point of View…. BAM!

I can't even believe that I'm facing this….. this… _murderer_. He may be old, but THIS GUY RIGHT HERE ruined my LIFE. Zethryn's too, except he just can't remember. I frown at Wu, and pass Cole to Emilynn, who lightly puts him on their table. I examine everyone in the room, trying to be as serious as possible. If I develop ANY feelings or friendships with these people…. WELL…. That's when they'll decide to strike. When I think we have a bond. "Heck of an A-Team you got there. We're here to make a deal, not to 'mend relationships'." I say "mend relationships" with sarcasm dripping from my voice, with my hands making the quote motion. "Your ninja's lives for some information. How 'bout it, skin 'n' bones? I'll bet you're not in the mood to lose a whopping HALF of your band of rats." Wu has a sorrowful look on his face and leads me to his office-meditating room without a word. I make Shuriken and Zethryn stay behind in case the other ninja _miraculously _wake up and ambush us. For all we know, they could have been PRETENDING to be unconscious this entire time. Suspicion has the potential to save your life. We sit down on the padded mats, and he immediately demands, "What do you want?" I glance at Emilynn. I forgot about our plan until now. Even so, I tell him what I want.

"We want… the location of the four golden weapons." Wu sighs. "Is that all?" he says, dull as dishwater. My eyes dart around the room, while my brain refreshes itself. _What was it? _"No. In addition to that, I want the location of the four titanium weapons. " Wu first handed me the whereabouts of the four titanium weapons. "Beautiful," I whisper as I flatten out the paper and silently revel in delight with Emilynn. After, I impatiently stare at Wu so he hurries the process. He looks uncomfortable, and pulls three scrolls to the side, facing me. There's only ONE map, so I don't know what the HAIL he's doing. If you try to copy down or trace the maps, your hands will implode to dust, so he couldn't possibly be doing that. He scribbles down stuff with a calligraphy paintbrush, and his tired old hands don't reversely explode. Instead of the map showing where the golden weapons are, he shows me where the MAP is. **FURIOUS! I'M FURIOUS! **"Are you saying _YOU DON'T HAVE IT_?! Because I KNOW you DO. " Emilynn is hushed, and purses her lips."I do not. I know the location of the golden weapons, but have not yet had the ninja pursue them. Please, I tell you the truth." "Whatever. If _this_ does not have the real bona fide position of the golden weapons, **you will regret your existence.** I at least have the titanium weapons, so you're not being completely useless." Wu stands his ground, and remains silent.

I slam my hands on the table and push myself off the ground. "That's all the business we have here-Emilynn! Let's blow this popsicle stand! Leave a couple of presents while I 'distract'," I rambled at Emilynn faster than an auctioneer hyped up on caffeine. I wrote a song for Wu. I refuse to call him 'Sensei', because….. That ship has sailed. Anyways! I plan on him and his precious ninja hearing it. It's a special concoction of sound I made with the book of spells I used earlier. God, if I didn't have that book…. I wouldn't have been able to conceal my family (my comrades) from the Serpentine, put food on the table for them, and much less save their lives at the lake! I watch Emilynn, who coolly waltzes back to where Shuriken and Zethryn are while casually tossing them bombshells and pill-shaped capsules. I hear the noisy "clicks" of the tear gas and smoke bombs piercing the walls of the ship, and a sinister grin spreads across my face. I love my kind of "good". It's not robbing banks and taking over the world, but it's not boring goody-two-shoes crap either. Showing Wu's ninja who he is won't harm him too much, but it certainly won't help him. I still think of the crime he committed years ago… Shit. Goddamn motherfucker-MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING! I need to sing that damn lament and get the Hell outta here-before the bombs go off and before I start crying like an infant! I muster up the strength to suck back the tears. Zethryn yells across hallways that the ninja have awaken, which is the time I decide to show Wu how I've felt all these years. The magic in the song will put in their minds visions of all the things that happened to me and my comrades. For the ENTIRE duration of the song, they will not be able to see anything around them right now, just what the song's about. This will disable them from being able to fight back, even if they're conscious. Shuriken gathers up our stuff while Emilynn and Zethryn figure out the map and where we are now. They leave me to address my…. personal business. I sigh. I've got my bass. Might as well let it out in front of the scared-shitless teens plus the old guy right now. Pearls of sweat drip down my forehead. Holding in tears is so hard to do… but I have to suck it up. I draw in my breath, and let the magic show begin.

(_this is a flashback __**these are the lyrics! Herp! XD**__)_

* * *

_**Show me how to lie**_

_**You're getting better all the time**_

_**And turning all against the one **_

_**Is an art that's hard to teach**_

_**Another clever word**_

_**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**_

_**And as you step back into line**_

_**A mob jumps to their feet**_

_Emilynn's birth_

_ Tokyo's (future) mother looks at the newborn baby girl, right after she asked to hold her. "Garmadon…. Your baby is beautiful. I can tell that she has so much potential for life and lots of other things! Promise me you won't throw her in the sewers if she's an angel. Please. You have to start accepting that she WON'T INHERIT your intentions! You're one of my BEST FRIENDS, PLEASE don't do this." _

_Garmadon, who is as pale as the moon, puts his hand on her shoulder. "I won't disappoint you OR Misako. Trust me on this. Wu told me the exact same thing! Don't worry! I've been working on controlling my anger. I won't do anything to physically or emotionally damage my little girl. Same to your children, don't worry!" He repeated that over and over to his unknowingly kind-hearted child. "Don't worry… Don't worry… Don't worry…" He looks around to see if anyone's there. "…I know you're evil. So throwing you out won't be necessary."_

_**Now dance, fucker, dance**_

_**Man, they never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew **_

_**It was really only you**_

_ I was 12 and Zethryn was 10. He wouldn't be able to remember any of this, even if he IS at an older age. We're running away from home, and not for a dumb reason. No. My best friend, my oldest friend, my SENSEI killed my parents. Garmadon was going to dump his 13-year-old daughter on the streets because she's not "evil enough". I don't know what that was all about, but she's my best friend…. Anyways, my parents tried to stop Garmadon from abandoning his daughter, but since he's so malicious, he called for Sensei Wu to come help him. He made up a story on why they tried to kill him for something much more pointless than abandoning his kid. Sensei Wu was FOAMING AT THE MOUTH! He was that angry! In fact, he was SO beside himself that he accidentally ended my parents' lives. He didn't even know whether Garmadon was telling the truth. At the time, he was infuriated to the point where he was GLAD that they were dead. At that time, Garmadon mourned for them, promising that he would re-pay them by sparing their children someday. Sensei was just protecting his beloved -although evil- brother. Afterwards, he regretted EVERYTHING. Very hypocritical, but he truly was sorry. But that wouldn't bring my parents back, or make Emilynn be any more evil. It was really only Sensei Wu that thought he could set things right again…_

_**And now you steal away**_

_**Take him out today**_

_**"Nice work, you did…**_

…_**You're gonna go far, kid."**_

_ Before the incident, Zethryn, Emilynn, and I trained to be able to defend ourselves. Emilynn went mostly with her father to train and use dark magic. She didn't like it very much, but oh well. Sensei Wu treated us like his own, and was best friends with my parents. He tried to see what kind of fighter we would be in the future. He'd always tell me that I would go really far with my skills, and that I would make the perfect ninja. "What KIND of ninja?!" I'd always ask. "A Loud One," he'd say back, and we would laugh to our heart's content. _

_**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away **_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes **_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_ When my dad told me that I wasn't evil enough and that I was a disgrace to the family, I couldn't believe it. I always thought that he'd love me no matter what, just like he liked Lloyd even though he was destined to be the Green Ninja. Tokyo was taking Zethryn away from Sensei Wu, and I wanted to go with them. I didn't wanna be left on the streets with nothing to eat! I went to her, and she had a plan. She's always got these BOSS plans, she's always been an amazing leader. "Dude, I think they can see us! BOOK IT!" "Run like the wind! We'll rest when we get there!" Once, Zethryn was sprinting SO fast, he tripped and hit his head on a rock. He wasn't hurt, but couldn't remember why we were running away from Sensei Wu. We just told him he kicked us out, and kept running. We were still poor, but not hobo-poor. Just… poor. We also took Zethryn's best friend, an 8-year-old whose family had passed due to sickness. His name was Shuriken, and he knew how to fight since he used to go to Sensei Wu. Tokyo put food on the table by working as a police officer while Zethryn ran a blacksmith called Placid Forge to get some extras. I became a certified scientist, and Shuriken was a fisherman. Even though we had all of these hard jobs, we didn't get as much pay because we were kids. But we were INTELLIGENT kids, and that's why we got those jobs in the first place. It mostly sucked, but it was better to live in a place where everyone cares about you rather than a murderous home where your father wanted you to die in a ditch. *sigh*…_

_**Slowly out of line **_

_**And drifting closer in your sights**_

_**So play it out I'm wide awake **_

_**It's a scene about me**_

_**There's something in your way **_

_**And now someone is gonna pay**_

_**And if you can't get what you want**_

_**Well, it's all because of me**_

_ I haven't told anybody this yet, but I'm planning to get my revenge. I don't know when, I don't even know how. I just know I'll be in the revenge business until I get even or until he proves his worth. Which I seriously doubt. So even though we have jobs, food, and a home, we're still going to train to become ninja. We'll show him, and become The Best. When he fails to save Ninjago, it'll ALL be because of me. We'll save Ninjago while he sits and drinks his tea. _

_**Now dance, fucker, dance! **_

_**Man, I never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew **_

_**It was really only you**_

_ I swear to God that I WILL find out why I never had the chance to tell Mom and Dad goodbye. Why I never knew why they flew off into the Sunset._

_**And now you'll lead the way**_

_**Show the light of day**_

_**"Nice work, you did…**_

…_**You're gonna go far, kid."**_

_**Trust, deceived!**_

_ Holy frick. Sensei Wu has come out of the shadows, he's FINALLY found the ninja to train as the protectors of the Green Ninja! Of course, they're none of us…. But we'll be something. I KNOW we're something._

_**With a thousand lies **_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Now dance, fucker, dance**_

_**He never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew **_

_**It was really only you**_

_Shit! The magic is dying out!_

_**So dance, fucker, dance**_

_**I never had a chance**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**Clever alibis **_

_**Lord of the flies**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes **_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away **_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes **_

_**See 'em running for their **__**lives**__**!**_

When I finish, the end chord is crisp. The gas capsules and smoke bombs explode with fury and excellent timing as we make our escape. They're re-gaining their reality sight, so we've gotta skedaddle. Before I go, I say one last thing… "Catch ya later, Sensei Poo!" I've wanted to say that for so long! Zethryn hands us all parachutes from my knapsack, and we hurdle over the side of the ship. When we land, we race across the woods like our asses are on fire. The Destiny's Bounty slowly flies away… Wait, WHAT? "Why the Hell is it flying away? They weren't capable of doing ANYTHING until two seconds ago!" Emilynn, Zethryn, and Shuriken all put on their "We did nothing" faces. I glance at it again, but this time with more analyzing. My eyes dart around it, fully examining it. Scratch, scratch, chip in the wood, scratch, paint, anchor. Yeah, I think it's- THE ANCHOR IS HANGING OUT OF THE GODDAMN SHIP! Which means, if they don't do anything within the next 5 minutes, they're going to crash.

Jesus.

Christ.

I turn to my comrades. "If anything happens to them, meaning, 'when they crash', we're not gonna be here to witness it. Not even from a distance. Ludicrous speed, guys…

…**LUDICROUS SPEED!**"

* * *

Nobody's Point of View

~In the ship~

All of the ninja are freaking out.

"SENSEI! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Who were THEY?"

"It has come to my conclusion that the unknown impostors have the delusional impression that Sensei is a criminal."

"Last time anybody makes me cry, guys… LAST TIME!"

Jay is losing his marbles. Cole is doing the same, but is irked at the fact someone took advantage of his friendliness. Zane is fearful, confused, and disappointed that the opposing team got away before any peace could be made. Kai is angry. And just angry.

The room is filled with violent coughs, wheezes, crying, and arm flailing. Nya attempts to storm the controls room so she could prevent the ship from any harm. It felt like gravity was turning itself 90 degrees south when the ship started to nose-dive into the brush. Vases, tables, and books were shifting from one side of the ship to the other. Zane got everyone's attention and said, "Guys! In order to prevent the ship from an unwanted collision with the ground, we need to utilize our sense of touch to feel our way to the controls room." The ninja and Sensei Wu wave their arms around and walk in the thick, grey smoke. Jay flaps his arms wildly. Eventually, he gets to the control room. He turns on a portable fan, and clears most of the gaseous, almost opaque gun-metal color. Jay presses on a bunch of buttons; the accelerator, wing expansion, and even the nitroglycerin button. _Nothing worked! What's the problem?! _Jay thought. _What if it's something I can't see? _The rest of the group come storming in. "Jay! What are you doing?" Nya queried. "I don't know! There's something wrong with the controls," he said, looking around for something else he could do. Cole opened up the electricity box, and there was a gigantic Sai dagger puncturing all the controls for the ship, cutting them off. Kai yelled out of rage, and punched a wall. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Zane took the Sai dagger out of the wires and examined it. He shoved it in his pocket and marched himself to the door frame. Seeing this, Sense walked over to Zane. He faced the others. "This ship _will _smash into the ground, and will not survive. If we prepare for this, we will not die with the ship. Gather your things. We will crash and learn yet _another _lesson."

Pieces of wood and debris fly everywhere. The ship completely obliterates itself when it smashes into the ground, tearing wings and crushing other belongings. Trees rustle, birds fly away in fear, and the engines explode, lighting anything they may have forgotten ablaze. The group luckily get out with just a couple scratches. They set camp in a cave, and make a fire. The ninja sit cross-legged around it, warming themselves in the cold cave. Kai looks at the mini gathering. "Those weird visions… Were they real? Could those have actually been real events? Sensei?" Zane pulls out the Sai dagger he had saved from earlier. "It might be true," he said. "this Sai dagger was made from the blacksmith 'Zethryn' ran after he fled with his sister, _Placid Forge_." He pointed out the engraving on the handle. Sensei walked towards the fire, with a desolate expression on his face. "My ninja… It hurts me to tell you this. It pains me to a large extent, but those visions? They were all the truth." Everyone went wide-eyed. They had on horrible poker-faces, and were speechless. "Remember the lesson I was going to teach you? Well, here it is, my young students: Nothing is EVER completely good and nothing is EVER completely bad. As it is with us humans. I am fighting for the safety and well-being of Ninjago, but a while back, I did something _unforgivable_. I killed Tokyo and Zethryn's parents. To them, I am a cold-blooded murderer. Garmadon is trying to create the world in his own image (which is bad), but the people I killed? He promised to spare the lives of their children in order to pay them back for his horrendous accusation. Ninjago is not a blood fountain, but it isn't rainbows, blue skies, and sunshine forever. We have the Serpentine, the Skeleton Armada, and the Underworld right beneath our feet! In addition to that, we have beautiful nature, flowing oceans, and peaceful citizens who are among us.

**It's Yin and Yang. The good in the bad and the and in the good.**" Sensei sighed, and sat down.

" I do not expect you to just keep looking up to me, thinking I am perfect. I'm not. But I DO expect you to forgive Tokyo and her vicious gang for destroying the Bounty and doing those monstrous deeds. They have a reason to hate me, and are respectable students whom I KNOW are the Protectors of the Land." Kai interjected, "But SENSEI! THEY TRIED TO KILL US! WE JUST GOT COMPLETELY OWNED BY THEM!" "It was not a complete defeat, Kai. Jay rescued your video games, and I took their precious book of black magic," Sensei smiled. "I burned that. Cole also gave me the plan to give them a fake location of the map to the Golden Weapons. Yes, he was conscious the entire time." Nya asked, "So what do we do now?" "We search for the Golden Weapons," said Sensei. "We will find The Serpentine, I'll tell you why after we find the Golden Weapons." He got back up and picked up some tea "And during that," he smiled,

_**"We'll find those devious ninja."**_

**Oh-my-Glob~! How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? I need to work on the cliffhangers, but mind that, heh heh… Was this too long? I SERIOUSLY need your feedback. I will be going to a camp in the near future, which will enable me to write much more than I used to. Request! PM! Review! I'll accept flame if it's reasonable! I'll also role-play. I LOVE LOVE LOVE role-playing, so if you want to, PM me! Dude! I love collaborations too! :DDDDDDD **

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! Ciao for now! ^^  
**


End file.
